


Jackie and Wilson

by Deanismysavior



Series: Music Inspired [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanismysavior/pseuds/Deanismysavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in a series of short ficlets I've done based on songs I've listened to. This one is based on Jackie and Wilson by Hozier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackie and Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jackie and Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/210331) by Hozier. 



Based on: Jackie and Wilson by Hozier

It was another sleepless night for Dean. He lay there in bed staring up at his ceiling, eyes red from exhaustion. He heaved himself out of bed, deciding perhaps a touch of alcohol might calm his mind. Strolling down the hallway of the bunker, he turned to the chest in the dining room where he stored the hard liquor. Sliding his hands over the bottles, fingers tracing over the labels he finally settled on the bourbon. He removed it from the chest and placed it on the table while he retrieved glasses from the kitchen. It wasn’t until he had sat down that he realized he had grabbed two, although he wasn’t certain why. He shook his head and poured himself a serving.

He was just about to take a sip when a figure appeared before him out of thin air, donning a tan trenchcoat and a crooked tie. “Hello, Dean,” he greeted with a smile. Dean could see his eyes narrowing at the sight of the bottle on the table. “What troubles you?” he asked, his tone revealing a hint of concern. 

“Nothing Cas, I’m fine,” he responded.

“You’ve got to give me credit Dean. I know you better than that,” he laughed.

“Truth is Cas, I couldn’t sleep. Is that a crime now?”

“No, Dean, I never said it was. But do you really think alcohol is the answer?”

“You have a better idea?” he questioned bitterly. 

“I do actually. Why don’t you talk to me about why you couldn’t sleep?”

“I don’t know Cas, I just couldn’t, okay?”

“Dean we both know that isn’t true. I don’t know why you still feel the need to keep your guard up around me. Could you stop pretending for just one minute, stow your pride somewhere else for the night and just talk to me?” His voice bubbling over with frustration.

_I can’t tell him. God, there’s no way I can tell him._

Cas pulled up a chair beside Dean and took the other glass, filling it up to the brim. 

“Cas, that’s a bit much,” Dean chuckled.

“I’m an angel, we don’t get drunk easily” he chided. But sure enough, after his third glass he began slurring his words.

“Dean,” he pleaded “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well, Cas I can’t sleep because the moment I close my eyes, I…I start having these dreams.”

“Oh, I like dreams,” Cas noted drunkenly. “What kind of dreams?”

“Uh, well… I have dreams about…us.”

“Us?” Cas queried, tilting his head in confusion. “Why would dreams about you and I be troubling?”

“In these dreams,” a smiled played across Dean’s face, “In these dreams Cas, you’ll be there, lying next to me and running your hand through my hair and whispering ‘Baby’ into my ear.”

“But Dean, why would I say that? You aren’t an infant. You’re actually a very grown man.”

“Cas, it’s a term of endearment. Anyway, you see in these dreams we’re… a little more…involved, and we’ll be driving around on hunts together, hand in hand and sometimes you’ll lean over and put your head on my shoulder while I’m driving. Other times in my dreams, we have kids; a boy and a girl. They’ll be riding in the back of the impala and we’ll all be listening to Zeppelin. They’d be raised right, not in the hunting life. And Cas, we’d be so happy. So there, now you know.”

Cas’s face gave way to a wide grin. “That does sound nice, Dean. So why don’t you want to sleep then, if in these dreams you are happy?”

“Because I can never be that happy in real life. I’ll never have that, Cas.”

Cas stifled a yawn. “Who says?” he asked sleepily.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the tired angel. He supposed the alcohol really had done a number on Cas. But this is what Dean had been counting on. “Come on buddy, I got a spare bedroom, you can crash there for tonight.”

Cas just nodded, completely out of it as Dean led him down the hall. He pulled back the covers on the bed and unbuttoned his trenchcoat, draping it over the chair beside the desk. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

He tucked Cas in beneath the blankets and smiled down at his messy hair. He turned for the door when he felt something grab hold of his hand. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Cas’s pleading eyes and outstretched arm.

“Stay,” he whispered. 

_Twist my arm_ , Dean thought as he crawled in beside Cas and wrapped his arms around him tight. Cas moved in closer, snuggling up to the touch. Dean wondered how he would explain this when Cas woke up tomorrow and didn’t remember a thing. 

Dean awoke that morning to find Cas still nestled against his chest, fast asleep. Ever so gently, he slid out of bed, being careful not to disturb the sleeping angel. He padded on soft bare feet into the kitchen and began boiling the water, still thinking about the previous night. When he returned to the bedroom, he brought in two steaming cups of coffee.

“Rise and shine!” he called “figured you might be needing this.”

Cas groaned at the noise and slowly clawed his way out from beneath the covers. “Thank you,” he grumbled as he reached for the cup.

“Be careful, it’s hot,” Dean warned

Cas took a sip, then placed it down on the saucer on the nightstand. “Dean, what were their names?”

“Who’s names?” Dean gave him a confused look.

“Our kids,” Cas mumbled.

The blood drained from Dean’s face. Shock and horror filling his expression. _He wasn’t supposed to remember that!_

But as Dean looked down at Cas, he saw his eyes weren’t filled with amusement. He wasn’t making fun of Dean. He genuinely wanted to know. And Dean realized he didn’t have to pretend to be any other version of himself with Cas.

“Jackie and Wilson,” he replied.


End file.
